Love and Poison
by unicornherder
Summary: Klaine AU. Blaine is a demigod, son of the god of love. Sent on a quest to save the gods while finding himself, he meets someone who may prove to be a soulmate, or bring about his demise. Rated for sexual acts. Includes Greek and Norse Mythology.
1. Blaine

**This was written for my friend as a Christmas/New Year's present. So Merry Christmas! This will probably be around 5 chapters, and the setting is in Greece, in the time where people believed in the Greek gods. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine stopped, taking a moment to prepare himself. He stared down at the steps that led away from the dirt road in the middle of the desert. It crossed his mind to wonder why the god of love would ever want a home in such a remote location, but he pushed the thought aside and decided to just go with it.<p>

He began to take a step forward, but stopped again. What should he say? How should he address the deity dwelling in the cave below? Suddenly Blaine lost his balance as the ground rumbled, signaling that he had waited long enough. Taking a deep breath, he descended the stone steps, his shoes making quiet thumps as he disappeared from view.

The steps led down to a dirt wall, which parted in a rippling motion to let him pass. When he stepped through, he heard the wall reform again behind him, removing all of the sunlight from the underground cave. He continued forward down a long tunnel made of sand and dirt, lit only by candles hung on the walls every few feet. At the end of the tunnel it turned to the side, leading Blaine into a large cave-like room. His eyes widened as they took in the pink lava lamps scattered around the room; three large love seats, also pink; and the incredibly soft looking white rug and red walls, until his eyes fell on the reason he was here. Seated in the center of the room, in a red leather arm chair, was none other than the Greek god himself. He had short, curly brown hair that matched Blaine's and that accented his childish features, which looked a little wrong on the body of a man. They were not, however, surprising given how this god's Roman counterpart was Cupid himself.

The god gave Blaine a reprimanding look, causing Blaine to curse himself, before bending over and bowing. When he straightened back up, he nodded, and spoke, "Eros."

Eros' face cracked a small smile, his old eyed warming. "Hello, son." His smile broke into a grin as he stood from the chair, holding his arms open, waiting for an embrace. Surprised at this, but not willing to disobey a god's will, the demigod crossed the room in a few quick strides, and met his father's hug. Blaine's eyes widened before he closed them tight, hugging back just as tightly as Eros was hugging him; this was something new to him. He has been brought up by a foster father who had loathed his very existence, owing to the fact that Blaine was his wife's child with another man, not to mention the fact that he preferred male suitors to those women his father kept bringing to meet him.

When they broke apart, Blaine almost didn't want it to end, but he stepped back anyway. Blaine looked at Eros, waiting for him to speak, watching as the god seemed to be picking his words. Eros sat back down in his armchair, his eyes looking Blaine up and down. "You've grown so much." Blaine's eyes found his feet, not trusting himself to speak. When was the last time Eros had seen him? Because he didn't remember ever meeting the god.

"I have been keeping an eye on you, son. Making sure you'd grow into the man I wanted you to be." Blaine's eyes shot back up to meet his father's in confusion. He couldn't imagine that he was what anyone, especially a god wanted for a son. But before he could question, Eros spoke again. "I needed to make sure you possessed certain traits necessary for being the hero you were born to be. Strength, determination, _courage_, and a strong, loving heart below a tough exterior. Also, a good amount of trickery, lightheartedness, and desire," Eros winked, "which are specific to being a son of mine."

Blaine pursed his lips while listening, still not completely convinced he was what Eros wanted him to be. When Eros finished speaking, he voiced his question. "I still don't understand; why did you call me here now?"

Eros' features noticeably darkened. He sighed, and gestured for Blaine to sit on the love seat closest to him. "I needed you." Blaine's face softened, as he felt his stomach do a little leap. _His father needed him._ "I'm in danger. There is a group of minor gods, growing larger every second, who believe that they deserve more than they are given. They wish to overthrow Olympus, and create a world where they're the new rulers. And to start, they're going to try and get rid of the eldest gods first."

Blaine had been taught that Eros was one of the first gods created, the fourth, to be exact. "How are they going to do that?"

Eros shifted in his chair. "I'm can't be completely sure, but my sources tell me that they're going to gather an army of monsters, as well as an army of all the conspiring gods, and attack us individually. And they're most likely coming for me in a week from today."

"What's your plan of defense?" Blaine asked, extremely curious as to where he came into that.

"Well, I'm going to go and try and convince the gods not in the scheme to help me. There's going to be a battle, and though I have a feeling it won't be the first or last, it is necessary that we come out victorious." Eros eyed Blaine once more, before continuing. "I have given my children each a job, to help prepare. Yours, however, is unique."

Blaine raised his eyebrow as Eros continued. "Are you familiar with the Norse gods?"

Blaine stared for a few seconds, not convinced he had heard correctly. "_Norse_ gods?" He asked tentatively. Eros nodded. "But I thought there were only Greek gods.."

"Just think," Eros started. "If there can be one sect of gods, can't there be more? The Norse gods have existed alongside the Greeks, but there also exists a mutual agreement to avoid crossing paths. They have their kingdom while we have ours. However.." A smirk started to form on his face, revealing a mischievous looking side to the god. "Sometimes there are exceptions.

"Like now, for instance, although the current situation is far more dire than games and tricks. There is an old friend of mine, a Norse god, whose name is Loki. There was a time when we got along." He leaned toward Blaine, putting his hand on the side of his mouth like he was sharing a secret. "We had the best parties, lots of ladies. They don't call me the god of love for nothing!" He laughed, a hearty chuckle, and Blaine couldn't help but smile, even if it was one usually worn by someone in the presence of someone going mad.

Eros coughed. "Anyway, things got bad for him, he was a trickster that one. The other gods became increasingly angry with him, until one day he put them over the edge."

"What did he do?" Blaine asked, but Eros looked at him as though he was annoyed that he had interrupted his story. "Sorry," Blaine said, reluctantly.

"That's not important. Anyway, the gods bound him in chains, and he remains there, unable to escape. I do not know the composition of the bonds, or any other factors that keep him there, because the cave where he dwells is deep in Scandinavia, the Norse domain, a place where I cannot travel in fear of starting a war. But it is said that he creates earthquakes from his pain, so one can only imagine.." The god's eyes drifted off into space, until he shook his head, waking himself out of it. "I need you to find him and free him."

Though Blaine saw this coming, it didn't lessen the enormity of the task ahead. "How?"

Eros smiled sadly. "See, that's the thing about quests, isn't it? We wouldn't send our kids if we knew exactly how to do it ourselves. However, you won't be completely on your own. I'll give you a map, with your destination on it, and a pack of things you might need."

Blaine nodded, but the something else worrisome crossed his mind. "If he was in chains, didn't the gods put him there for a reason?"

"They did. But I need him for my plans."

"Which are?"

"To link the power of the Greek and Norse gods. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"And freeing their _prisoner _is the way to do that?" Silence fell as tension filled the room. Did he just question a god? Blaine met eyes with his father, who had apparently decided to let this one go.

"I believe that Loki will be a great help to us in the fight against our enemies." His tone made it clear that this was not something to be questioned. "I need you to free him, and I need your quest to start tonight."

"Okay." It was clear Blaine didn't have a choice. Although, if he did, he still would have chosen to go on the quest; it wasn't like he had anything else to live for. "Why do you need me for this, instead of your other children?"

"Well, I am a god," Eros began. "And being a god gives me certain abilities, ways of knowing things. Whether you choose to believe it or not, I chose you because this quest will help you find yourself, something I know you are desperate for."

Blaine bit his lip, his eyes finding the carpet. Suddenly, Eros jumped up. "But no one ever got anything done sitting down! Get a move on!" He winked. "Your things are by the door. If you aren't back here in a week's time, I'll assume you've failed—Oh, that sounded dark. My apologies. Just make sure you're back." He patted Blaine on the back, ushering him out of the room. "Make me proud!" He said, before pushing Blaine down the candlelit hallway once again.

"Oh, I've forgot one thing!" Eros called. Blaine turned around. "When you free Loki, tell him I want him to bring you back here; it'll be much quicker that way, and you might not make it in time otherwise. Good luck!" He waved his arm, and Blaine had just enough time to reach down and grab the red backpack by the entrance before a wind carried him through the dirt wall and into the desert once more.

* * *

><p>Blaine rubbed his eyes, waking himself from his sleep on the forest floor in a tent Eros had given him. It had been a day. One day since Blaine had talked to Eros. One less day before he had to get back. Blaine had survived the first day on his first quest, with the most exciting thing that happened being catching a rabbit for his dinner. He supposed he should be grateful, but it was kind of disappointing. Especially when this was the quest where he was supposed to <em>find himself<em>, whatever that meant. He just seriously hoped he could do this, and not let down his father, or any of the other gods in danger.

The demigod stood, stretching his arms above his head before collapsing his tent and placing it back in the pack with the rest of his things he had received from Eros. The pack was filled with the usual survival necessities, such as a water bottle, tent, blankets, small packets of food, a knife, and other hunting equipment. His favorite by far was the intricately carved bow and arrows; they were Eros' weapon of choice. The arrows were all different colors, seemingly containing different powers, and Blaine couldn't wait to try them all out. That is, as long as he didn't blow himself up.

He slung his bag onto his back, and started walking. According to his map, there was a lake ahead, just over a hill, where he would be able to get fresh water, and could follow alongside for a while.

Blaine trudged up to the lake, dropping his backpack down on the edge of the grass. He crouched at the water's edge, where it made a little beach, bending over to cup water in his palms. He drank some, before taking another handful to splash on his face. He let the cool water wash over his features, closing his eyes to relax. He opened them again, planning on grabbing another palm-full, when he stopped dead.

He had to rub his eyes to make sure the quest wasn't already causing him to hallucinate, because… _woah. _That definitely _was not_ there before. Blaine used the term "that," because the thing lounging on the large rock in the middle of the lake was most definitely _not_ human. It was far too beautiful to be the same species as anyone Blaine had ever met before, besides maybe a god. He stared, his eyes taking in the pale-white skin of its beautiful, naked body, so familiar yet so new. The creature's light brown hair was perfect, but doing anything but taking away from its handsome, almost elfin features, and blue eyes that reflected the water below.

Blaine gasped, realizing he had forgotten to breathe. The creature smiled at him, not showing his teeth, and raised an arm, gesturing with his finger that he wanted the demigod to come closer. Blaine stood slowly, his genes inherited from the god of love overpowering the little voice in the back of his head telling him no, he had a quest to complete. How could he turn away from this?

The creature dropped into the water, gesturing once more that Blaine should join him. Blaine's breath caught as his feet felt the cool water of the lake, moving almost of their own accord, taking Blaine with them. He moved almost in a trance until the water was up to his waist, then shoulders, and finally until he was treading water. The creature only looked at him with _those beautiful eyes_, still smiling, still drawing Blaine in with barely any effort.

When Blaine was just a foot away, he felt his head start spinning, as he decided that even if the creature wasn't human, it was close enough. When it reached out its hand, Blaine took it without the slightest hesitation. He was, therefor, just a little too late realizing that in less than a second the creature had pulled him under water with its now strong, cold webbed hands, that it had bared its long, pointed teeth, and that it was most definitely _not_ human, not even close. He was just a little too late realizing, as his lungs burned as they filled with water, that this creature was a kelpie, and was pulling him to his death at the bottom of a deep lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dunnn. :) <strong>

**I apologize if any of the information is wrong, either due to my research being wrong or having to change things to fit the story. Also, as a disclaimer: I own nothing except the story.**


	2. Kurt

**I'm now convinced I'm insane. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>The thrill<em>, Kurt thought. That was his favorite part. Sure, the luring in was fun, watching as men and women alike became entranced in his beauty, so much that they didn't think to do anything besides get closer. Close enough to touch, close enough to kiss. They wanted him. It was simple, too simple sometimes; he liked it when they struggled. When they finally figured out what they had gotten themselves into. When his victims realized they had willingly swum into the arms of a monster. _No, not a monster_, he corrected himself. _Definitely not a monster. Just… someone who needed to eat, and preferred having fun doing it._

Especially when his food was attractive males. Kurt ran his lips down the boy's face, shrinking his teeth back to make the moment last longer. He could tell his prey was trying to call for help; they always did. He bit down on his lips, relishing in their taste as his hands moved down to the boy's pants. They tugged at the waistband, suddenly filled with a sense of urgency. Kurt crept his hands down further, but pulled them back suddenly as he felt a sharp pain on the side of his face. His jaw dropped, confusion flooding into his features until he figured out the cause of the pain. He had been punched. His prey began swimming towards the surface, but Kurt quickly grabbed him back again. No sooner did he feel a knee connect with his stomach. "Why are you struggling?" He tried to call, but his words were lost in the water.

But that wasn't the right question. It was normal human nature to struggle; any smart person would. Rather, why was he succeeding? This one was stronger than any other Kurt had encountered, and that only intrigued him more. So when Kurt's hands were pried off the boy's once again, he didn't grab him back. Instead, he watched as its figure struggled to swim to the surface, the sunlight streaming through the water, accenting the male's features and making Kurt stare on in wonder. He watched as the escapee's head broke the surface, relief spreading across his muscles. Kurt watched as he quickly made his way towards the shore to safety. And then Kurt swam after him again; he wasn't going to let his prey go _this_ easily.

Just as the boy had succeeded in getting half of his body out of the water, the ends of the waves still wetting his legs as he crawled towards dry land, he was stopped again. The kelpie grabbed his ankles, and turned him over quickly so that he found himself lying on his back. Kurt quickly laid on top of him, his hands on the boy's shoulder's holding him in place despite the struggling. Kurt brought his lips down, and once again began kissing him passionately until he felt the struggling stop as the boy gave in. But his kisses still weren't being reciprocated.

Kurt pulled his lips away just enough to breathe "why don't you want me?" _That was it, that should do it_, he thought. He shouldn't be able to resist anymore.

"You were just trying to kill me!" _What?_ Kurt pulled back a few more inches, shock running across his features. The boy continued quickly, distress evident in his voice. "I don't know what's normal for you, but that's not a turn on for me."

Kurt thought about this for a second. "Or is it?" He smirked, about to resume his playing, but was interrupted. "It's not!" The boy protested. He was struggling hard to get up, and was about to succeed.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked, desperate to make him stay.

"Why should I tell you?" Kurt could see the boy's eyes darting sideways as he tried to figure a way out from under him. "Will you get off me?"

"You'd run away if I did. That wouldn't be any fun." Kurt pouted, trying a new angle; maybe the boy liked adorable. "And you can tell me your name, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

"How can I—" The boy began, but Kurt pressed his hips down against his own, stopping his words. "Blaine. My name's Blaine." Kurt had to refrain from laughing as the boy seemed to curse himself for giving away the information so easily.

"Pleasure to meet you, Blaine. I'm Kurt, and I'm a kelpie. What about you?" Kurt could see Blaine's hesitation. "You're too strong to be only human. Are you alien? Shape-shifter? Demigod?"

Blaine sighed, giving up. "The last one, actually. And I really should be going—"

_Demigod_, that was definitely it; he could smell it now. And a son of _Eros, _too. This was going to be more fun than he thought. "So does that mean you're on a quest?" Kurt inquired; he wanted to know more.

"Yes, and it's time sensitive so I really need to be going."

"You're alone?"

The hero paused, probably deciding on whether this was information that was going to get him killed or not. Kurt thought he saw a flicker of sadness cross his eyes, but it was gone the moment it appeared. "Let me go."

"I want you to stay." He kissed Blaine again, drawing it out. He needed Blaine to know how much he wanted him there. And it would work, too, if for no other reason than because of Blaine's blood. Suddenly, Blaine was kissing him back, the demigod's arms wrapping around to grab at Kurt's back to pull him closer. Before long, Kurt's hips were moving, grinding into Blaine's, his hands reaching down to remove those stupid pants that got in his way. Blaine obliged, and soon their bodies were against each other, and Blaine's hips were rising to meet each and every one of Kurt's thrusts.

Blaine moaned, and Kurt didn't think he had ever heard anything more beautiful in his life. He began to thrust harder, his mouth coming down to suck on Blaine's collarbone. He felt Blaine's nails digging into his bare back, and he wanted more. He moved his hands from Blaine's shoulders and began to undo the demigod's shirt, Kurt's hands sliding down over his now bare chest.

Blaine shifted his weight and they rolled over, Blaine on top, his curly hair still wet and dripping onto Kurt's face. Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine's curls, their mouths connecting again, teeth crashing. Blaine pulled back and Kurt cried out in desperation, but the demigod moved to place small kisses around Kurt's ear before biting at it, his warm breath sending shivers down Kurt's body. "_Stop teasing, demigod_," Kurt hissed, impatient.

Before he could help it, a triumphant smile formed on Kurt's face as Blaine shifted his position in response to the kelpie's command. Kurt felt his hips being lifted to give Blaine the right angle for what was coming. Wasting no more time, Blaine was inside him, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Kurt. He thrust in and out, going deeper and deeper each time, Kurt practically screaming in pleasure.

Kurt opened his eyes to look at Blaine; the demigod had sweat on his face, neck and what Kurt could see of his chest, making his skin glisten. His teeth were clenched and he was moaning, and Kurt didn't know how anyone part human could look so _hot_.

Then Blaine did it, he went deep enough, hitting _that spot_ and sending chills all throughout Kurt's body. The kelpie's eyes shut again as he came with a yell, something that sounded very much like "Blaine!"

Blaine gasped as he fell down, leaning himself against Kurt, their heavy breathing mixing with the sound of the waves.

Kurt's eyes closed with satisfaction as he sighed contentedly, relishing the feeling. However, the moment ended abruptly when he felt sand blown into his face and Blaine's warm body heat disappear from against him. _What?_ He wondered, opening his eyes to see the demigod standing a good ten feet away, farther from the water's edge. The breeze felt cold against Kurt's body. "You—you didn't—"

"I didn't just have sex with you so I could get away from you?" Blaine looked flustered and confused. "I never intended on it going that far." The demigod was fastening his pants again, avoiding eye contact with Kurt who was lying on his stomach in the sand.

Kurt couldn't think. He didn't know what his emotions were doing to him. He felt strange; he didn't know what he was feeling and he didn't like that. What was even happening? He'd never done that with any of his other victims, and now for some reason, Blaine didn't look like food anymore. So now he should just let the hero walk away, get back to his quest and move on; it wasn't as if there was another option. He stared at Blaine, watched him look anywhere but his face, and suddenly he felt his heart constrict. But he didn't.. he _couldn't_..

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uhh," he muttered. Finally, he looked at Kurt.

"I guess you'll be going." Kurt said blankly.

"Why are you still lying there?" Kurt looked down involuntarily, and then gave a noncommittal shrug in reply. Kurt looked at Blaine's backpack a few feet away, and nodded towards it.

Blaine got the hint, but didn't make any moves to retrieve it. "I don't.."

"I know."

"Do you still want to eat me?" Kurt smiled unintentionally. He shook his head. "No." Blaine gave a shaky laugh in reply. "That's good."

"Is it, though?" This wasn't normal, not in the slightest. Blaine needed to leave so he could put this all behind him, forget about it, and go back to his peaceful life of solitude and meals.

"Do you do this a lot?" Blaine asked. His voice was small, and he sounded like he was thinking hard about something.

Kurt sighed, tracing his fingers in the sand absentmindedly. "No, actually." Without looking up, he added "you're the first." He met Blaine's eyes and saw, for whatever strange reason, a bit of hope. "But you should be going."

"Is that what you want?" Kurt paused. That wasn't an answer he thought he'd get. Before he could even think of one in reply, without even realizing he was doing it, he spoke. "No." Silence fell over the two of them. Then, without warning, Blaine spoke again.

"Come with me." Kurt's jaw dropped as his mind processed the phrase. Before he could stop himself, his mind started racing, imagining the possibilities, making his heart burn with desire. He wanted this.

Then he was reminded of something, something that should never have even left his mind, and it made his spirit plummet. "I can't." Kurt watched as the demigod's face fell, an adorable pout forming.

"Is it because you can't or because you don't want to?"

"I can't—I can't leave the water." He had lived his whole life in the water, the only exceptions being the moments where he would lay on the rocks to lure in victims. He had heard stories from the fish about kelpies who would go the extra length and walk into villages to find food, but had never actually seen it. For all he knew they could merely be stories. And Kurt's legs were anything but accustomed to walking.

"But you have legs.. at least sometimes, right?" _Like now._

"I've never walked before." Kurt answered truthfully, beginning to wonder just how far Blaine was going to go, and he had a feeling that the hero wasn't going to give up this easily.

Blaine looked at him, before nodding his head. "I can help you walk. I'll hold onto you, teach you." He started walking towards Kurt again. "Please."

A smile formed on Kurt's face, but he hesitated. "Does this mean you trust me?" He couldn't see why anyone would.

"I'm not saying that. But it's only my second day on this quest and I'm already lonely, and I might need some help." He hesitated, as if he was going to say something but caught himself. He covered it up with a smirk. "Now the question is: do _you_ trust _me_?"

"I accept you, for now." Trust was something that seemed so… _human_. He wasn't going to admit to anything human, not yet.

"Well alright!" The demigod grinned, his charming smile radiating. "You ready for this?" Kurt didn't answer; he couldn't think of anything to say. But Blaine crouched down next to him anyway. He took Kurt's hands, while the latter moved into a kneeling position. He was very aware as soon as it had happened that his feet were no longer touching the water.

"Now lean against me as I pull you up." They locked eyes, and Kurt was sure for a second Blaine could see the fear in his, and felt embarrassed. _How was this happening?_ He shut his eyes for a second, bracing himself, before he wrapped his arms around the hero's strong shoulders, leaning his head against his chest. "I'm ready," he breathed.

He felt himself being pulled to his feet, and panic began to settle in. There was a moment when Blaine was supporting his weight completely, and the ground felt like miles away. He wanted to go back to the water, but at the same time he felt exhilarated at what was actually happening. He felt Blaine's voice in his ear. "Try putting some weight on your feet." Slowly, Kurt shifted so that he could, but immediately after the pressure was put on his legs, they gave out and he found himself falling.

The feeling lasted less than a second. Blaine was still holding on to him. He wasn't going to let him fall. Kurt laughed in relief, while Blaine spoke again. "That was good. How did it feel?"

Kurt stammered. "I—that—" He blushed, coughing to try and cover it up. "I'm going to try again." He put his feet down against the sand, and slowly, still clutching onto Blaine, eased some of his weight onto his legs. It was the strangest feeling; it was almost as if his legs were arguing with him, wondering why in the world he was making them go through something that felt so unnatural. But at the same time he knew that it was going to work. Kurt could feel his legs already becoming accustomed; he was going to be able to walk. His mind raced with the possibilities. A kelpie on land.

"You're doing it!" Blaine called, and even though Kurt knew Blaine was still supporting half of his weight, he couldn't help but feel proud. Kurt smiled so big his cheeks began to hurt but he didn't even care. He bent his head up to kiss Blaine on the lips, one that only lasted a second. He could see Blaine's eyes widen as if wondering whether he was going to be dragged into the water again, but Kurt just kept smiling and spoke. "I want to take a step now."

Blaine blinked, looking relieved. "You sure you're ready?"

"Yes." Kurt answered, confidently this time. Blaine gripped Kurt's arms, preparing himself to catch the kelpie if need be. Kurt held on to Blaine in return, and before he could second guess himself, moved his right foot forward. For a minute, the foot just hovered in the air, Kurt halfway between putting it down, and trying to figure out how.

He slammed his foot down, feeling his weight move with it as he began to fall forward. Once again, Blaine stopped him, his hands reassuringly squeezing Kurt's shoulders. Kurt took a deep breath and moved his other foot, this time not as hard. Without stopping to think anymore, he moved one foot after another, hobbling further and further from the water's edge. He could feel Blaine supporting his weight less and less with each few steps, knowing that it was working. _I'm walking!_

Kurt stopped and slowly turned around to face the water. They had only moved a few feet away, but it felt monumental. "Do you want to go back?" Blaine had obviously taken Kurt's gaze as something else.

"What? No!" Kurt didn't want to go back, now that he had had a taste of something new. He couldn't go back. "I'm staying."

Blaine smiled. "Good. Let's go over to where my backpack is so I can get you some clothes; you'll need them on land." He led Kurt over to a tree, keeping his arm wrapped around him for support. Kurt leaned against the tree, his eyes widening in fear as Blaine let go of him completely. "I'll be right here." Blaine said comfortingly, and Kurt nodded.

The kelpie watched Blaine as he bent down to rummage through his backpack. He wasn't thinking of anything in particular, but he couldn't take his eyes off that demigod. When Blaine found what he was searching for, he looked up, and met Kurt's eyes. He seemed a little surprised from the intensity of Kurt's stare, but he gazed back, only stopping when he realized what he was doing and coughed a little awkwardly. "Here. Put these on." He tossed Kurt a shirt and pair of pants.

Kurt caught them, successfully keeping his balance. The fabric felt soft in his hands, and he brought the cloth to his nose. "They smell like you." He said, matter-of-factly.

Blaine blushed, and Kurt smiled satisfactorily at himself. That was, until he realized he had another problem. He closed his eyes in embarrassment before speaking again. "I'm going to need some assistance." He pursed his lips, hoping Blaine would understand so he wouldn't actually have to put into words the fact that he had never worn clothes before, or that standing on one foot might result in his face in the sand. Blaine got it, and before long Kurt was clothed for the first time, and he was relishing in the feel of the soft fabric of Blaine's clothes against his skin.

By now, Kurt was comfortable with supporting his own weight as long as he was standing still; for that, he needed Blaine's hand. The two of them stood facing away from the water and subsequently towards the quest, which they had now lost hours of. Blaine took his hand and asked, "are you ready?"

Kurt looked at him, meeting his eyes and nodding. "Definitely."


End file.
